madeirazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Madeira Zoo Wiki
History This is another zoo that was bought and created by Zak Handel, also the owner of the Cincinnati Zoo and Coastal Aquarium. He states that he had so much extra money from the CZACA, that he decided to create a zoo with more attractions and animals. The collection of species is not as rare, but it features animals from almost every part of the world. The attractions won't be as changed and revovated as much. The animal list won't be more sophisticated until the zoo is complete. 'Animals and Exhibits' 'East Zone' *'Savannah Trails:' This 2-acre complete exhibit includes many animals that are native to the continent of Africa. Gazelles and zebras can be found across from each other. Giraffes and lions can be viewed on either side on a 25 ft tall concrete walkway, and rhinos can be viewed by guests on a small Jeep Safari Ride, and lastly, elephant will be seen in their own enclosure. This area is expected to have the most babies born at since many of the animals have a short gestation period. *'Fragile Rainforest:' The second phase of the zoo's construction will open with two parts mimicking the Tropical Rainforest. This will be one of the rarest part of the zoo in terms of endangered animals. Guests will see Javan rhino and tapirs play in the mud, and tiger pouncing through the exhibit. **'Tropical Primate House:' showcasing primates from Asia to Africa. This building also allows guest to view the rhinos in their indoor exhibit. Lemurs, mandrills and orangutans will hoot and holler and bounce of the walls in this natural 35,000 sq ft indoor facility. Middle Zo'ne' *'Great African Apes:' This exhibit will feature a tall walkway that is suspended above and even below the ape's enclosures, making it possible for the guests to get face-to-face with the animals. This will be the lushest exhibit at the zoo with the ground covered in grass and many trees and plants from African, and ropes for the apes to climb. Gorillas can be seen on one side of the walkway and chimpanzees can be seen on the other. Lastly, between the exhibits there will be small, semi-circular, indoor facilities so the two ape species can get closer and interact with each other and the visitors behind glass. *'The Plains:' Gallop along with two rare species that were once extinct in the wild. This is planned to be the largest individual exhibit when the zoo opens, and it will be an almost one-acre yard with bison, Pzewalski's horses mixed into it. The zoo has just announced that guests will be able to walk over the exhibit on a 10 ft elevated path in order to make this one big exhibit. *'Wild America:' Inspired by America’s playground, this will encompass the look and feel of this great ecosystem and all the character it entails. This will be a two-acre exhibit is home to North American species like, moose, polar, and grizzly bears. Other animals are from South America that will include jaguars and spectacled bears. This is planned to have an underwater viewing for each bear exhibit, and this will be filled with many waterfalls and plants native to South America. **'Insect World:' What will be located at the end of the Americas, guests will be greeted by beetles,tarantulas, and scorpions. 'Mid-west Zone' *'Panda Mountain:' This will be a 60,000 sq ft, mountainous exhibit and will feature a sampling of the culture, architecture, horticulture and of China and the cutest animals on Earth, the giant and red pandas. This special exhibit will be designed similarly to the gorilla and chimp exhibits, with a tall boardwalk going out into the enclosures, a path leading down into the exhibits and even indoor facilities for the more colder months. *'Little Ocean:' Dive into the ocean with many tropical fish all in what will be 12,000 gallons of water. Leatherback sea turtles are rumored to be at the zoo for conservation reasons. This will be another indoor exhibit where jellies, clownfish, an ocotpus, seahorses, anemones and angelfish hang out in four, small separate aquariums in the center of the building. The two largest tanks will feature reef sharks and the large manta ray across from each other, **'Touch Pools:' Soon to be located outside of the aquarium, this will give guests the opportunity to pet and handle crabs, conch shells, starfish, and sea cucumbers. 'West Zone' *'Land of the Reptile: '''Stroll by beautiful reptiles in what will be the zoo's first circular attraction. There will be monitors, tortoises, cobras, chameleons, box turtles. This is to help guests learn more about these unusual, and misunderstood creatures. *'Crocodile Cove:' Crocodile Cove will feature several of the second largest reptile species, the Nile crocodile. * '''Dragon's Lair: '''This exhibit was specifically built for largest monitor lizard in the world - the Komodo Dragon. The zoo will attain two dragons that will share a special exhibit with outdoor and indoor areas - allowing them to stay warm during the cool winter months. *'Pachyderm-ville':This will be the last phase for the zoo to be completed. There will be a Pachyderm Building for animals that don't have the time to enter the attraction. See the Zoo's collection of white rhinos, aardvarks, warthogs, and the always gracious hippo. 'Kenwood Zoo' '''North America' *The North America region of the will be the second largest and but the first exhibit at the zoo. It will be located on the far east side of the zoo. In total, North America will contain around 6 large exhibits. In addition to the exhibits, the North America region will contain a shy-ride which will circle the region. This region has started on construction, and already it is finished and the animals could not be happier. **Wolf, grizzly bear, moose, wolverine, bison, Florida panther, beaver. *'Polar Frontier:' This will be an extension of the North America region, featuring animals native to colder climates such as the tundra. The bear exhibit is expected to be one of the most beautiful exhibits at the zoo, and whose habitat will include about a 150,000 gallon pool and underwater viewing area. The center of the exhibit will included a arctic themed food court and a play area. This area is complete and all the animals have moved into their large snowy exhibits. **Polar bear, caribou, musk ox. 'Pachyderm Building' *The pachyderm region will be home to elephants and rhinoceroses and will be located just west of the North America region. It will have a large outdoor habitat for both species, as well as a 20,000 sq ft indoor facility which will house the animals during inclement weather. This building has been completed, it is over 40ft tall. **Asian elephant, Black rhinoceros 'Asia Quest' *This region will be an attempt to more fully immerse visitors into the exhibits, not only building larger and more attractive exhibits, but also melding them together with the scenery. Visitors entering Asia Quest pass a waterfall flanked by two habitats, travel through a cave containing the indoor habitats and exit into a Chinese forest. Asia Quest will also promote donations for animal conservation, as many of the region's animals are threatened in the wild. **Peafowl, tiger, Przewalski's horse, markhor, red panda, giant panda. 'Expedition Africa' This will make guests feel like they are out of the country and have been taken to Africa. This will fully immerse guests into getting up-close the apes and other African creatures. This will be divided into five parts, there will be an area featuring animals from the Congo all the way over to the Savannah, nocturnal animals, the .predators from Tanzania, and creatures native to the wetlands. This will be the largest collection of animals at the zoo. There was planned to be two other exhibits to be a part of Expedition Africa. Before "Hunters of the Serengeti", was going to be an African nocturnal house called "Creatures of the Night", it would have featured animals like foxes, aardvarks, hyenas, hunting dogs and caracals. The zoo's director felt like guests would have been more interested in seeing lions and cheetahs instead. The other area that was canceled to be constructed was called "Nile Trails", where guests would see animals native to the more "river areas" of Africa such as the Nile. There was going to be hippos, buffaloes, flamingos, monitors, crocodiles and much more. These areas were canceled to make room for the Australia and the Southeast Asia area. *'Africa: The Forest:' Here guests will get a chance to travel through the depths of the Central and Northern African Rainforests. **Baboon, leopard, okapi, bongo, gorilla, chimpanzee, warthog, mandrill, pygmy hippo *'Africa: The Plains:' Guests will get to go on a Safari Ride and get face-to-face with many animals from the African Savannah. There will be a large hoof-stock yard featuring many ungulates from all over the continent and other seperate exhibits. **Zebra, gazelle, giraffe, wildebeest *'Hunters of the Serengeti:' Where there will be lions, cheetahs and the endangered hunting dog. The dogs will be part of the Nocturnal Building as well, so this area will be their outdoor exhibit. 'Voyage to Australia and the Islands' *This region will be made to get people to know more about the animals that are down under. This will be divided into two parts, featuring a couple of animals from Australia to the Islands of Southeast Asia. **'The Islands of Southeast Asia:' This will be very similar to Asia Quest, Islands of Southeast Asia will attempt to be more immersive, melding the exhibits and scenery to create the feeling that the visitor is walking through one continuous exhibit. This will be done mostly with man-made scenery and vegetation. Included in the man-made scenery is a waterway that flows around the region and will carry a Jeep-ride from which visitors can view the region's exhibits and even get into the exhibit with the apes. ***Orangutan, gibbon, Komodo dragon, Javan rhino. **'Kanga-Oala Walkabout:' Enter into the world of Australia where guests can walk-through this exhibit and get too close for comfort next to the animals that seem like they can escape from their habitat. ***Kangaroo, koala. 'American Rainforest' *This may not be part of the zoo due to the size of the Expedition of African attraction. If it does get built the animals from South and Central America may include canopied walkways, a tropical rainforest building, and even sky-ride. **Galapagos tortoise, tapir, Andean bear, jaguar. http://wikitravel.org/wiki/en/index.php?title=User_talk:Cinzoo_man&action=edit&section=8 editThe Shores *This also may not be part of the zoo. The shores region will be most well-known for the fish and manatee aquariums. In addition to the indoor aquariums, the shores region also features exhibits of aquatic/land species native to Coastal areas. **Sea lion, rockhopper penguin, sea otter. *'Manatee Coast:' This will support the endangered manatees in an almost 200,000 gallon indoor habitat. The building is will also have a retractable roof, which will create an outdoor environment for up to 5 manatees during warm weather. **West Indian manatee, sea turtle. *'Discovery Reef:' This will be a near 80,000-gallon saltwater aquarium will house houses numerous species of fish, stingrays, and sharks. It will also house many other small, individual aquariums. **Reef shark, manta ray, jellyfish, angelfish, clownfish, octopus, tang. 'Vine Street Zoo' 'Veldt of Africa' The Zoo’s African Savannah area exhibit is home to some of Africa's most wonderful animals. Guests can get a bird’s eye view of some of the animals from a boardwalk surrounding the main exhibit. Regardless of where they are viewed from, giraffes, zebras and more can be seen. *African bush elephant (Loxodonta africana) (M: Tembo, F: Opal, Tanya) *Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) (M: Zamba, F: Emily) *Eastern Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus isaaci) (M: Hugh, F: Shelly, Montego) *African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) (M: Dume, F: Olive, Gene) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) (M: Tessa, Epesi, F: Lili, sha ) *Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) (M: Mac, Nado, F: Mkelly, Lynn) *Thomson's gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) (M: Tatsu, F: Tekita, Kora) *Ostrich (Struthio camelus australus) (M: Tumba, F: Talia, Tara) 'Edge of Africa' Edge of Africa houses a variety of species from all over Africa. Species that live in environments like the wetlands, and the tropical rainforest. This section houses flamingos, monkeys, and hyenas. *Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) (M: Bernie, F: Sara, Dory) *Common hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) (M: Uncle Greg, F: Daisy) *African cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) (M: Jack, F: Uria) *Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) (M: Marli, F: Tunip) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) (M: Dill, F: Buttercup) *Striped hyena (Hyaena hyaena) (M: Amari, F: Lilly) 'Ape Canyon' This 2.5-acre exhibit features both indoor and outdoor exhibits melded into one breathtaking facility. As guests enter the Ape Canyon, they are immersed in the sights and sounds of the rainforest, including cascading waterfalls and lush tropical foliage. *Black crested gibbon (Nomascus concolor) (M: Lucky, F: Mille) *Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) (M: Raj, F: Tiga) *Mountain gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) (M: Jomo, Jabari, F: Kweli) 'China: Expedition Panda' Opened in April 2003, this $16 million exhibit is a zoogeographical area the Memphis Zoo constructed after it became one of only five U.S. zoos to exhibit the giant panda. *Giant panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) (M: Gao Gao, Yun Zi, F: Mei Sheng) *Red panda (Ailurus fulgens) (M: Shi Shi, F: Hua Mei) 'Cincinnati Zoo and Botanical Garden' Elephant Reserve: '''Asian elephant '''Giraffe Ridge: Masai giraffe, Greater flamingo Emperors of the Antarctic: Emperor penguin Sea Lion Falls: '''California sea lion '''Wolf Woods: '''Gray wolf, Ethiopean wolf '''Bears from the South: '''Andean bear '''Lords of the Arctic: Polar bear Jungle Trails: Crested gibbon, Indian peafowl, Orangutan, Secretary bird, Chimpanzee, Black leopard, Mandrill, Pygmy hippopotamus Rhino Reserve: '''Black rhinoceros, Common zebra, Greater flamingo, Bongo, Okapi, White rhinoceros '''Cat Canyon: Snow leopard, Bengal tiger Kings of the Jungle: '''African lion '''Manatee Springs: '''West Indian manatee '''Dragons!: Komodo dragon, Nile monitor Lemur Lookout: '''Ring-tailed lemur '''Gorilla World: Mountain gorilla, Gelada baboon Night Hunters: Fennec fox, Aardvark, Jaguar, Spanish lynx, Carcal, Florida panther Monkey Island: Barbary macaque Reptile House: '''Nile crocodile, Galapagos tortoise, African-spurred tortoise, Common Chameleon, Eastern box turtle, King cobra '''Wildlife Canyon: '''Ostrich, Dromedary camel, Przewalski's horse, Markhor, Warthog, Javan rhinoceros '''Red Pandas: '''Red panda '''Gibbon Islands: Crested gibbon Penguin Walkabout: Rockhopper penguin Wildlife Reserve: Moose, American bison, Addax, African wild dog, Baird's tapir Category:Browse